


Ты и она

by Lena013



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Crazy, Mysticism, Other, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Вы когда нибудь чувствовали её? Радость.





	Ты и она

Вы когда-нибудь чувствовали её?

Радость.

Когда ты проходишь домой, а она встречает тебя нежной улыбкой, одетая в глупый свитер, нелепые штаны и мягкие тапочки. Она спрашивает такие базовые вопросы: «как дела?», «как прошел день?», «что нового?». Тебе не охота на них отвечать и лишь точно также отмахиваешь стандартными ответами. Ей никогда не нужны были ответы на вопросы, она всегда все улавливала с первого взгляда. Её проницательность пугала и будоражила одновременно. А может она слишком хорошо тебя знала? Знала твои привычки, манеры, поведение, кто ты такой. Это пугает. И увлекает.

Её улыбка согревает душу. Но вот только, почему? Когда наступил тот момент? Когда её существование стало для тебя хоть что-то значить? Тебе кажется, что ты что-то упускаешь. Что-то очень важное. Невообразимое, нереальное, невозможное. Но ты не можешь вспомнить. Тогда тебе кажется, что её улыбка померкла. Всего на секунду. На одну короткую секунду тебе становится не по себе. Ты хочешь спросить её об этом, но застываешь с открытым ртом. А что ты сейчас хотел спросить? Разве что-то произошло? Она предлагает чай и ты соглашаешься. Всё в порядке. Тебе просто показалось.

На следующий день ничего не меняется. Она улыбается, встречая тебя, спрашивает как прошел день. Ты отвечаешь, что также как и всегда. Но, заглянув в большое зеркало, что всегда висело на стене в прихожей, ты задумаешься, а как это, «обычно»? Что ты делал сегодня на работе? Кого видел? С кем говорил? Кем ты работаешь?

Она видит твоё смятение и своей тонкой ладошкой отворачивает твоё лицо от зеркального отражения. О чём ты задумался? Она улыбается. Всё хорошо.

Рядом с ней ты забываешь все проблемы. Рядом с ней исчезает весь остальной мир. Рядом с ней радостно. Рядом с ней ты счастлив. Рядом с ней тебе спокойно. Рядом с ней всё хорошо. Рядом… а кто она?

Как её зовут?

Ты чувствуешь странный привкус имени. Простое, но красивое имя. Тихое, словное мелодия, имя. Как её зовут?

Кого её? О ком шла речь? Кто такая «она»?

Она подходит со спины и неожиданно обнимает тебя. Она смеется звонко, замечая твою испуганную реакцию. А ты делаешь строгий вид от чего она смеется пуще прежнего. О чём ты думал до этого? А разве это важно? Она же здесь.

День прошел. И еще один. И каждый раз она встречает тебя в прихожей, пока ты разуваешься. Подходит к тебе, шоркая мягкими тапочками и нежно улыбается. Ты не смотришь в зеркало. Там пустая стена, на которую ты внимательно посмотрел лишь две секунды. Ты забыл, что оно там висело. Ты не думаешь о том чего нет, потому что она зовет тебя пить чай.

Какое тебе дело до того чего уже нет?

Она разговаривает с тобой о простых вещах, но её голос не досягаема. Она беззвучна. Почему ты не слышишь её голос? Почему ты её понимаешь? Почему ты не слышишь свой собственный голос? Ты понимаешь это, уставившись в пустую чашку. А разве она не наливала чай?

Ты не смотришь на неё. Ты медленно поворачиваешь голову в бок и смотришь на то, что позади себя. Ты видишь тьму и обшарпанные стены. Кровь и прогнивший деревянный пол. Перегоревшую лампу и запах гнили. Ты слышишь крик. Душераздирающий крик, который что-то ломает в тебе. У тебя болит голова. Тебе кажется, что мир буквально уходит у тебя из-под ног. Ты задаешься одним единственным вопросом, который бы вернул всё на свои места. Ты хотел его задать. Она поворачивает твою голову к себе. И тебе не понятно от чего у тебя озноб и дрожащие руки. Она мило шутит про открытую форточку.

Мир вокруг не имеет значения. Он тебя совсем не интересует, если рядом есть она. Это всё что тебе нужно. Мир не так важен. Пусть утонет или сгорит. Не важно. Ничего не важно рядом с ней. Только с ней ты чувствуешь радость. Только она тебя интересует. Она, в своем ужасном свитере и мягких тапочках. Лишь она.

Время теряет своё значение, как только ты видишь её. Время становится пустышкой. Время, как и мир, не важно. Лишь бы была она. Лишь она была бы.

Была где?

Почему возникает неприятная, неизвестная ассоциация с чем-то холодным? Откуда взялся этот липкий ужас? Тебе показалось, что кто-то кричал. Тебе показалось. Тебе просто показалось. Никто не кричал. Никто не умер.

Умер?

Кто-то умер? Было много кровь. Кровь была повсюду. Нет? Не было? Тогда откуда эта кровь? Она твоя? Или… она её?

Нет. Это не правда.

Твоя голова болит, словно раскалывается на две части. Мир жестоко напоминает о себе. Ты видишь образы. Очень не яркие образы, но очень запоминающиеся. Она рядом с тобой. Она всегда была рядом с тобой. Все эти годы. Но ты не помнишь её имени. Тебе больно. Ты всё ещё не помнишь кто она. А ведь правда, кто она? Откуда она здесь?

Она находит его сидевшим на полу, прятавшим лицо в ладонях. Она подбежала к тебе, но была проигнорирована. Ты больше на это не поведешься.

Довольно.

Ты одергиваешь руки от лица и перехватываешь её запястья. Заглядываешь в её глаза. Темные глаза, похожие на стеклянные. Как у куклы. В её глазах ты видишь своё отражение.

Кто ты?

Ты не узнаешь своё отражение. Ты не веришь, что это твоё отражение. Оно чьё угодно, но не твоё. Оно слишком похоже на неё. Она выглядит так же как ты. Ты выглядишь так же как она.

Это ложь. Обман зрения. Что угодно, но только не правда. Ты не хочешь смотреть на неё. Но теперь она иная. Она больше не имеет власти. А имела ли вообще? Кто она?

Кто она и кто ты?

Она рядом. Всегда была рядом с тобой.

Кровь. Было много крови. Кровь по всюду. На прогнившем полу, на каменной стене, на твоих руках… Что? Почему её кровь на твоих руках? Что…?

Это ты убил её? Не может быть. Это ведь не правда, да? Ты не мог её убить. Ты её любил. Да, очень сильно любил. Она была частью тебя. Вы были частью… частью чего?

Частью чего?

Ты смотришь на пустую оболочку. Она же была живой? Или нет? Кто она? Почему ты любил её больше жизни? Почему ты её убил? Потому что она предатель?

Предатель?

Нет. Ты же не мог убить её из-за чего столь незначимого в этом не важном мире? Не мог же…? Или мог? Потому что она мешала тебе. Тебе и только тебе. Ты не хотел её убивать, ведь так? Ты был вынужден, ведь так?

Ведь так…?

Имя. Она всё повторяла и повторяла твоё имя. Как она тебя называла? Тебе не нравилось это имя. Как и её имя. Зачем она вообще существовала? Зачем?

Зачем она появилась?

Вы были одним. Она была твоей частью. Но тебе не нужна была вторая часть, да? Поэтому ты убил её. Убил сестру.

А. Точно. Ты вспомнил.

Она — _иллюзия._


End file.
